


laugh in the face of gravity

by quackingfish



Series: they'll never be you and me [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexual Character, Demigirl Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was staring at a display case in Gamestop, of all places, when she first met Lindsay for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laugh in the face of gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Slowtown- Twenty One Pilots  
> Disclaimer: I'm not a trans woman or a demigirl, and I'm also not asexual. I might have messed up, so please call me out if I have.

Michael was staring at a display case in Gamestop, of all places, when she first met Lindsay for real. It was kind of a shock, going from searching for a weird indie game that Geoff had asked her to look out for to chatting with someone she _vaguely_ recognised from the tiny and totally secret trans support group she went to sometimes. Michael was kind of a badass though, so she managed.

“No, like _seriously_ ¸ I really love your tights- they’re so cute and I’m so fucking jealous,” Michael gestured at Lindsay’s legs, maybe a little bit too enthusiastically, but the tights really were fucking cute.

Lindsay just giggled, glancing down as if to check they were still there or some shit. “Yeah, I know! Like, how could I _not_ buy a pair of cat tights, you know? Cats!”

“Cats!” Michael repeated, bouncing on her heels a little. God, the tights weren’t the only thing that was really fucking cute and Michael had no idea how to deal with that. “So like, why are you in Gamestop? I’ve genuinely never seen anyone from- you know- around here. Though, thinking about it, I might see more people round if I actually _went_ regularly,”

“Yeah, that’d probably help a little. But, uh- I needed a birthday present for my cousin, and I figured like, can’t go wrong with classic games, you know?”

“Nope, it’s definitely impossible.” Michael paused, chewing on her lip for a moment before grinning. “ I’m, uh, I’m not gonna find the piece of shit game I’m looking for, so do you wanna go grab some coffee?”

“Hell Yeah! The only question is- have you got as good a taste in coffee as you do in tights? This is like, a _serious_ matter.”

“Well, _I_ think I do, so I guess we’ll find out?” Michael laughed, grinning widely when Lindsay smirked at her.

 

“So, just a quick check so that I don’t fuck up later- you’re…” Michael paused, gesturing slightly with her cup of coffee, “A demigirl, right?”

“Yep, that’s me!” Lindsay grinned.

“And, pronouns- uh, _fuck_ , could you remind me?”

“Oh, sure, I mostly use fae/faer.” Lindsay said with a smile, before tilting faer head with a slight frown. “And yours are she/her, right?”

“Yeah. God, your memory is so much better than mine, you know?”

“You must be getting old- soon you’re gonna need help crossing the street and everything.” Lindsay deadpanned, faer face so serious that Michael couldn’t help bursting into laughter and kicking at faer underneath the table.

“Fuck you, oh my _god_ , you’re actually awful,”

“Nah, I’m perfect.”

 

 

“Hey Geoffrey!” Michael called, dropping her bag on the floor as she shoved the door shut behind her.

“Michael!” Geoff grinned, shifting over to make space for her on the couch.

“So, they didn’t have your- weird unicorn game thing or whatever it was- but guess what they _did_ have instead?” Michael grinned, sprawling her legs across Geoff’s lap.

“What?”

“This _really_ cute person from that one group, you know, the one that I _totally_ didn’t tell you about? Faer name is Lindsay, and oh my god Geoff- we went out for coffee and fae’s super awesome.”

“Woah, that’s fucking cool, babe. When do I get to meet faer? I wanna see if fae’s as cute as you say-” Geoff paused, giggling when Michael jabbed an elbow into his ribs. God, how did she keep meeting people with such adorable laughs? She buried her face in his neck, just to get back at him. “-okay, okay. But, I still wanna meet this Lindsay character, you know?”

“Fuckin sure dude- maybe we could have another look for that weird game you wanted too,” Michael grinned, humming when Geoff’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Hell yeah,” Geoff laughed, squeezing Michael closer.

They sat in near silence for a while, comfortable in a way Michael never really got to be with anyone else, until Geoff spoke again. “If you want to date faer too, that’s okay, with me, I mean.”

“What?” Michael pulled back, barely getting a chance to frown at Geoff before he cut her off gently.

“I mean, I’ve tried the whole poly relationship before, and I’m totally up for it again, if that’s something you want too,”

“Oh- _oh_ , thank God, I thought you were like, subtly breaking up with me, _Christ_ ,” Michael breathed, half laughing with relief.

“Yeah, cause I’m subtle as dicks,”

“Oh, shut up. And uh, I’m up for it, I think?” Michael said, serious again. “Like, that’s if Lindsay’s cool with it too, but yeah. _Fuck_ , you’re actually the best ever, Geoff. Like, of all time.”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
